Late Night Visit
by Demon Enma
Summary: Thor wasn't stupid but sometimes even Gods need helps understanding... A companion piece to 'Prisoner's Words' but can stand alone. Rated K to be safe and 'cause I'm paranoid! R&R, pretty please!


_A/N: Beta'd by my sweet, sweet **astrecora**__! Apparently, she's gonna be my long-time beta. Lucky/Loki me! ^^_

___**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
_

* * *

"Thor…"

Amora walked in his chamber, her steps light and quiet. Her green eyes drunk his broad posture and a sad smile settled on her pale lips.

"You talked to Loki, did you not?" she said softly, her melodic voice wrapping around his mind.

"Stop your games, Enchantress" Thor growled, swinging a fist around but never close enough to hurt her. "I am in no mood to be your puppet"

"Forgive me, Thor" she said and rested her hand on his shoulder. He didn't look at her. "I thought that you wish to forget…"

"You should have asked me, Amora. You know how magic…"

"Scares you? I know"

"I am not afraid!" Thor boomed and Amora disappeared in a green magic, just to appear a few steps away. She sneered at him.

"Are you not? I have learnt years ago that Asgardians are afraid of anything unusual. We both had – Loki and me…" she trailed with sadness.

"Amora" Thor turned to face her, for the first time in years really looking at her. "Tell me more, Amora"

"Tell you what, my beloved? I will tell you all the tales I know. I just need your one word…"

"Amora, not today, I beg of you. I want…"

"You want Loki, do you not?" she asked sadly. "Do not dwell, my dear. I have always known that he takes all the place in your heart. Please, do not insult me by denying. You care about him"

"Yes, he is my brother…"

"Oh, my dear fool" she sighed. "Ask, Thor. For this night only I would answer your questions truthfully"

"You said… You and Loki both – that you felt Asgardians fear for unknown"

"We did. And you were always that sweet, oblivious fool we had no heart to bother"

"You could! I could have been of help! It all might have been avoided!"

"And what would you do?" Amora sneered at him. "Would you help us improve our gift? Or would you stop us? Tell me, Thor, what would you do to change our destiny?"

"Everything" he spoke with no hesitation. "I would do everything"

"Even killing him?" her question surprised him and rendered him speechless. "You are a fool, Thor. You have lived in a peaceful, oblivious world, thinking nothing ill of your father's choices. Have you ever questioned him? I have been banished for a year for showing him a magic trick!"

"I did not know…"

"You never did! Have you wondered where your friend was? Or was I never considered your friend? I have fallen for you, Mighty Thor but I never became blind to your blindness. I have hurt for years, knowing that you did nothing to stop me from falling lower and lower to a place with no light. And we are here both – in this hopeless, dark place – Loki and I, never to be saved…" tears were falling from her eyes but she seemed not to notice, too engrossed in her pain she had held close for years.

"Amora…"

"No! You asked me for answers! And this is what you will get. I have no more power to protect you from the truth. You were one of the people who broke me, Thunderer. And you were the most cruel one – in your kind scolding… Do you remember? Do you remember a girl and a boy making water dance to their wishes? The servants ran in fear, screaming of monsters and demons. And you came. The Angel-like you, the Right One – you told us not to scare people, to stop our tricks and grow up. Thor, we were all but a children and magic was nothing we could dispose of. It was and is a part of us. We had hoped… dreamt that of all people you would be the one to support us, to accept us!"

"Amora, please…"

"Thor" she looked him in the eyes, wet trails shining on her beautiful face. "Did Loki tell you how wrongful is Odin? Did he show you how your actions did not differ? Did he tell you the truth?"

"Aye… he did"

"And you still do not believe him"

"He is the God of Lies, Amora. I would be a fool to trust him completely…"

"You are a fool for not believing your brother!" she raised her voice. "Or does this word mean nothing to you?"

"Amora…"

"I must go, Thunderer. There is a soul who needs me even if he denies it. Farewell, my love" Amora disappeared in a green mist and Thor leaned on the wall. His shoulder sunk, overwhelmed by the weight of her words. And he cried.

* * *

_A/N: Yep, it's me again! I know Amora/Enchantress wasn't in _Avengers_ but thought she would be a nice character. And she's Marvel's too so I don't own her too. R&R, please! :)_


End file.
